1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electrical connection between a circuit board and a microchip using a semiconductor mounting technique may be made by an anisotropic conductive film (ACF). The anisotropic conductive film is an interconnecting material used when a circuit board and a microchip cannot be attached to each other by soldering due to a specific material of the circuit board, or due to a fine pitch of a signal line. That is, an electrode of the microchip and an electrode of the circuit board are formed to have a minute pitch interval therebetween. This may cause difficulty in attaching the microchip and the circuit board by soldering, etc. Accordingly, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF), which is configured to electrically-connect a circuit board and a microchip of a semiconductor device to each other, has been used.
Such ACF is configured as a thin film, which has the same area as an adhesive layer, and is formed on one surface or two surfaces of the adhesive layer. The adhesive layer is formed as an adhesive, which is hardened by heat, and is mixed with conductive balls. Once pressure of a high temperature is applied to the adhesive layer, the conductive balls of the adhesive layer, which correspond to part to which a pad of a circuit board has contacted, are destroyed. The destroyed conductive balls serve to conduct pads, e.g., an ITO electrode of an LCD panel and an electrode of an FPC. The rest adhesive is filled and hardened in concavo-convex parts rather than the pads, thereby adhering the LCD panel and the FPC to each other in an insulated state.
Recently, the ACF is being widely used as an interconnecting material of an LCD panel. Further, the ACF is being widely used in mounting technique for connecting a driver IC chip for an LCD device used in a portable phone or a computer, with an LCD panel.